


Scales and Stars

by CaughtRedHandedYT



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), mcyt
Genre: M/M, Scales and Stars, i dont know how tags work so im not gonna bother
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28344243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaughtRedHandedYT/pseuds/CaughtRedHandedYT
Summary: Skeppy is a Merman, and Bad is a pirate captain.
Relationships: Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch, skephalo - Relationship, skeppy / badboyhalo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59





	Scales and Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A merman comes on board BadBoyHalo's ship, steals a compass, and leaves. what could this being possibly want?

A loud thump sounded from the captain’s quarters.  
“Dream? Would you mind checking that out for me?” Bad asked. He always trusted Dream with potentially dangerous situations.  
“Aye.” Dream responded with a smile. Or at least, Bad thinks it’s a smile. He could never really tell, Dream never took off his mask. As he waited for a report from Dream, he finished packing up the cargo they were taking to L’manburg.  
“Uhh… Captain?? I think you should come see this!” Dream called back. Bad ran to Dream, and saw an iridescent green and blue mass of scales shining in the sun, holding a valuable golden compass.  
“Oh for goodness sake! A Siren comes on board just to steal a compass?”  
“Should we capture it, Captain?” Dream asked.  
“No you muffin! That’s inhumane! Just try to get the compass.”  
Before they could catch it, however, the merman let out a deafening shriek and jumped through the window back into the water. This was something that Merfolk did often, deafening predators in order to escape. Bad had never heard of Merfolk stealing from humans, though… what was it up to?

Skeppy had been watching the pirate captain, “Bad”, as his crew seemed to call him, for a while now. He and his crew had been at the docks of Pogtopia for a few days, and Skeppy had quickly grown attached to the pirate. Just once, he wanted to see him up close before they set sail again. And Skeppy did not regret that decision one bit. He even got a nice, shiny, trinket out of it! He especially liked how the little arrow inside would spin every time it got close to his locket.  
“Find that Siren!” one of the pirates shouted. It was the one with the mask on. Skeppy had seen them talking to Bad a lot, but he didn’t know who they were. Skeppy quickly dove to avoid the eyes of sailors and fishermen who would most certainly try to capture and sell him. He didn’t understand humans, why would you capture a being who lives and breathes and thinks? The pirate captain seemed different though, he only captured things that didn’t think, didn’t feel. Skeppy thought about what Bad had said when the masked human had suggested they capture him; “No you muffin! That’s inhumane!”  
This human was different.  
This human was good.  
This human didn’t want to capture and skin Skeppy for his scales, this human just wanted his trinket back.  
And well… since he technically saved his life… Skeppy supposed he could give it back.

**Author's Note:**

> I worked on this chapter for quite a while! I'm really proud of it! it's not much, it's pretty short, but the next chapter will definitely be longer!


End file.
